The present invention relates generally to systems for serving food. In particular, the present invention relates to systems which support a removable food serving pan.
Pans used in buffet or steam tables hold various kinds of hot and cold foods. In other settings, pans may also be removably placed in wells as to hold a variety of other non-food items. Characteristically, though, such pans are designed with a removable feature because they must be removed from tables or wells periodically.
In the case of food pans, they are removed from buffet or steam tables and replaced to replenish food or to clean the pan and the table. In addition to the removal capability, food pans must also be configured to provide a seal between the pan and the table such that steam or cold air below the pan (for example, in a well) will not escape around the edges of the pan. Maintaining the heat or cold below the pan serves a principle purpose of the use of food pans. That is, food pans make food accessible while keeping the food hot or cold.
Conventional food pans are typically constructed with a top edge extending outwardly and resting on the table or top of the well to provide a seal with the table or top of the well. Alternatively, food pans achieve a seal by having a downturned outer edge. While providing a seal, such designs make it difficult to remove the pans from the table or well. To remove the pans, for example, the edge of the pan must be lifted from the table or well by wedging either a utensil, finger, or other tool under the pan. This removal process can be cumbersome and dangerous because the surface under the edge of the pan may be very hot.
Thus, there is a need for a pan which is more easily removed from a buffet or steam table or well. Further, there is a need for a pan receiving and removal system whereby a pan and well are designed such that the pan is easily received into and removed from the well.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a food pan includes a bottom, a plurality of walls extending from the bottom and joined to one another at a plurality of corners to form an interior and an exterior of the pan, a rim extending outwardly from the plurality of walls, at least one internal shoulder formed in the plurality of walls and extending along the interior at least partially in each corner between the bottom and the rim, and at least one external shoulder formed in the plurality of walls and extending along the exterior and at least partially in each corner between the bottom and the internal shoulder. The at least one external shoulder is configured to rest upon the at least one internal shoulder of another underlying food pan when the food pan is nested with the other underlying food pan.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a nestable food pan system includes a plurality of same size food pans including a first pan and a second pan. The first pan includes a first bottom, a first plurality of walls extending from the first bottom and joined to one another at a plurality of first corners to form a first interior and a first exterior of the first pan, a first rim extending outwardly from the first plurality of walls, at least one first internal shoulder formed in the first plurality of walls extending along the first interior at least partially in each first corner between the first bottom and the first rim and at least one first external shoulder formed in the first plurality of walls and extending along the first exterior at least partially in each first corner between the first bottom and the first internal shoulder. The second pan includes a second bottom, a second plurality of walls extending from the second bottom and joined to one another at a plurality of second corners to form a second interior and a second exterior of the second pan, a second rim extending outwardly from the second plurality of walls, at least one second internal shoulder formed in the second plurality of walls and extending along the second interior at least partially in each second corner between the second bottom and the second rim, and at least one second external shoulder formed in the second plurality of walls and extending along the second exterior at least partially in each second corner between the second bottom and the second internal shoulder. The first external shoulder rests upon the second internal shoulder when the first food pan is nested within the second food pan.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a food pan includes a bottom, a plurality of walls extending from the bottom and joined to one another at a plurality of corners to form an interior and an exterior of the pan, a rim extending outwardly from the plurality of walls, a continuous internal shoulder extending along the interior between the rim and the bottom, and an outwardly extending deformation formed in the plurality of walls at each of the plurality of corners between the continuous shoulder and the bottom. The outwardly extending deformation formed in each of the plurality of corners rests upon the continuous internal shoulder of an identical underlying food pan when the food pan is nested within the identical underlying food pan.